


Thelma and Louise

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. could you guys write a ReaderxRuby2.0 based on the song Hit and Run by LoLo? pretty please?





	Thelma and Louise

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. could you guys write a ReaderxRuby2.0 based on the song Hit and Run by LoLo? pretty please?

All she was wearing was a bow tie as she sat in bed, back against the headboard. “Well, that’s one hell of a view.” You smirked, kicking off your shoes and pulling off your top and jeans before crawling into bed next to her.

She smiled at you as you laid on your stomach, passing you the joint that was between her fingers. Rolling to your side, you took it from her. “I look quite dashing, don’t I?” She laughed.

Passing the joint back to her, you nodded. “You do.” You agreed. “So, who was that a token from?”

“The preacher’s boy.” She bit her lip. “He was  _yummy_.”

“Ruby!” You gasped, shoving her leg slightly.

“What? He was.” She licked her lips. “Sorry I didn’t wait for you. I didn’t know when you’d be back.” 

You shrugged. “It’s all good. I was out having my own fun.” Taking the joint, you moved to your knees. You took a hit and set it in the ash tray. “But seeing you like this makes me want to have a little more.” Crawling up to her, your lips met hers as you straddled her lap. Her bare breasts pressed against yours, her hands gripping the flesh of your ass.

She bit your lip as she pulled away. “You want to get a play toy?” She asked.

“First I’d like to focus on you.” You grinned, kissing down her jaw. As you moved down, you back up. You teeth grazed her nipples. “And I want to hear all about the things you did to him…” You groaned, rolling your hips.

“You  _naughty_ girl.” She chuckled.  

Licking her nipple, your eyes looked up at her through your lashes. “Hearing all the gritty details fall from those pretty lips does all sorts of things to me.”

Ruby licked her lips and watched you. “I gave him that sweet and innocent look.” She gasped when you sucked a nipple into your mouth. “I lured him to the woods, said nature was calming. I told him I wanted him to save me. I wanted him to let me feel his God’s  _love_.” You couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “As we sat there, I ran my hand through his hair, let my leg brush his…”

You moved to push the sheet that had been on her legs down so you could lay between them. Putting your arms under her smooth thighs, your hands gripped them tight.

Her fingers ran through your hair as she spoke up again. “Before he knew what was happening, I had him pinned on the ground.” Her head fell back, hitting the headboard as your tongue teased her folds. “His pants down by his knees, his cock buried deep inside me.” She moaned, her fingers tangling themselves in your locks. “I rode him hard, and fast. When I could tell he was close, I flashed my eyes at him.”

The thought of her black eyes aimed at him when he was about to cum made you groan. You could just picture his reaction.

She tried to wiggle closer to your tongue, but your grip wouldn’t let her. “I saw the fear on his face.” Ruby panted as your excitement drove you to devour her drenched cunt. “Felt his panic.” She gasped, your eyes watching her. “Fuck, baby!” Ruby cried out as you gave her clit a quick suck. “Right as I cried out, clenching around his cock, fuck…I slit his throat. Watched his blood seep into the ground.” You slipped two fingers into her soaking entrance, curling them. “I rode him until the life left him, my hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat slow down, and stop.” Moments later she was coming undone, clenching around your fingers and crying out for you.

Smiling against her folds, you lapped up her juices, your eyes closing.

* * *

Driving down the highway, your hands were up in the air as you laughed. Your hair whipped behind you in the wind. Ruby was in the driver’s seat of the cherry red convertible, both of you donning dark sunglasses. Reaching over, you turned up the radio. Before you teamed up with Ruby, you’d felt confined, imprisoned. Then she walked in. Tiny black dress clinging to her every curve, red lipstick applied perfectly to her lips, her nails an unchipped black manicure. You wanted her body against yours at any cost. That night had ended in a tangle of limbs, smeared lipstick, bruises, scratches, and the best sex you’d ever had. You’d been hooked since.

“So, what should we do next?” She grinned at you.

“How about we have some fun with some rich assholes?” You suggested. “Lure them back to their rooms…let them think they’re about to get some fun with us, and you know the rest.”

She groaned, gripping your thigh. “You know how to get a girl going, don’t you?”

* * *

Sitting at the hotel bar, the pair of you were dressed to impressed. She could have easily passed as old money, your eyes trailing over her body, licking your lips. Her eyes met yours as she sipped her drink, winking.

It didn’t take long for a man to approach her, her laughing like he said something funny. Chances where, she was thinking about how in the dark the man was. She gave you the signal to join the two of you, him none the wiser. Picking up your drink, you moved across the bar to where they were. “Hello.” You smiled at the pair.

She smiled at you. “As I was saying. I’m here with someone. If you want to enjoy tonight with me, my lovely girlfriend here needs to join us as well.”

Your eyes moved to him and you knew that she had him. Hook, line, and sinker. He nodded, a polite smile aimed at the two of you. “Shall we?” The words rolled off his tongue smoothly. 

* * *

The three of you had your fun, and then you and her had yours. He was gagged and tied to the headboard. He thought he was getting a nice show, but he was so wrong. She sat on the side of the bed, motioning for you to stand above her. Smiling, you moved into place. Her face dove right into your pussy, making your eyes flutter shut for a moment.

His eyes went wide when you showed him the dagger you had behind your back. Leaning forward, you whimpered, Ruby lapping your clit gently. You trailed the tip down his chest, your eyes lighting up as the crimson fluid slowly started to flow down his chest. Your tongue slipped out of your mouth, licking up a tiny bit of the liquid. You wanted to make this last. 

* * *

Ruby made her way downstairs to get the car, letting you finish up with him. On your way down, you were flagged down. Moving to the bar, you leaned against it, smiling your thanks when the bar tender handed you your earring.

In the mirror behind him, you saw the cops rushing in. Turning, your eyes shot to them guarding the doors. You turned your sights back on the bartender. Quickly, you pulled out your dagger, your hand covered his mouth as you stabbed him. Hopping over the counter, you grabbed a full bottle of liquor and smashed it. Grabbing another, you made a trail from the broken bottle, over the bar, and towards the door. Hiding right inside the door, you dropped it and pulled out a lighter. Your heart was pounding as you lit it. Spotting a napkin, you grabbed it and set it on fire, quickly dropping it to the floor.

You didn’t have to wait long for there to be a commotion, letting you slip out. Jumping into the car, you laughed as the tires squealed, pulling away from the hotel. 


End file.
